When I'm Gone
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: A short song fic based on the genuine friendship of Bosco and Faith.


Title: When I'm Gone

Summary: A song fic revolving around the friendship of Bosco and Faith.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the song When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down.

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see _

_There's secrets__ in this life that I can't hide _

_Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find _

_Well maybe it's too far away _

_Or maybe I'm just blind _

You never got the chance to understand how I felt. How much you meant to me. You found yourself staring at a stranger, a stranger as your best friend. It wasn't fair that I never showed you the true me. After nine years of working together I really should have. I really should have trusted you so much more then I did for all that time. And now here we are. The last year was when you found me, helped me more then I could myself. You saved me, Faith. Now everything has become to blurry. I don't know what's right anymore or what's wrong. I feel so empty, so confused, and so blind.

_Maybe I'm just blind_

I know I screwed up. I should have never asked for your help, you didn't need it. You told me clearly. You did not want to help me. And what do I do? I put you in front of this. I never saw that bullet coming and that's the damn truth. If only I could see though her like you could, you would still be here with me. 

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_And love me when I'm gone _

We are apart now, and I'm starting to wonder how much you really did mean to me. I knew you as my partner, my best friend. You changed me so much. You made me evolve into a better person. When I was wrong and alone, you were always there for me. You gave me a shoulder to cry on when I had no-one else. I just needed someone to understand me. And you gave me that. I loved you for that.

_Everything I am _

_And everything in me _

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be _

_I'll never let you down _

_Even if I could _

_I'd give up everything _

_If only for your good _

I tried so hard to believe in you, to become a better person for you. And that's what I did. I realize that now, and then it finally hits me, I'm too late. It's too late now; I'm too late to tell you I loved you. So now, I could only hope you know that. No, you don't have to love me back, but just know that one thing. I am so sorry.

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_You won't always be there _

_So love me when I'm gone _

_Love me when I'm gone_

I know it's over when my phone rings. I wake up out of a cold chilling sweat and turn over to my nightstand. It reads 4am. I haven't been able to sleep much, thinking about you. I stayed until they said I had to leave, and rest, and that's when I came home. I must have slept for 2 minutes because the last time I glanced at my clock, it was nearly four. I hesitate to answer it because I dread who may be calling. I want to stop it by ignoring the ring, but I know I can't. In the back of my mind, I know what happened; I know who's on the other end of the line.

_When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin _

_I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends _

_Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone _

_And part of me is fighting this _

_But part of me is gone_

I told you everything in my life, I opened my soul to you in the last year or so we were together. Things just started getting rocky; they were never this way before. It wasn't because of you either, it was because of me. This is my fault, all the pain now that's going though your family is to my fault. The pain that I'm in when I answer that phone and they tell me those two words I dread of hearing, _she's dead_, I know I deserve this. Now I realize I have no one else. I'm alone now, Alone cold in my own misery as I hang up the phone.

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_And love me when I'm gone _

_Everything I am _

_And everything in me _

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be _

_I'll never let you down _

_Even if I could _

_I'd give up everything _

_If only for your good _

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_You won't always be there _

_So love me when I'm gone _

_Love me when I'm gone_

My hands clutch my face as I try desperately to hold back the million tears of sorrow that pour down my cheeks. You didn't deserve this; you didn't deserve to die like this, to die by her. She will be spending her life in jail, while you will be spending it in somewhere better then earth. I'll be in hell for as long as I live knowing that you were ripped away from me. I no longer live. I would have done anything to take that bullet for you but it was too late, for the both of us. And now I lay in bed crying for I will never see your face again. I am a stranger to this world now, as long as you aren't here. I'm gone.


End file.
